With the proliferation of mobile devices in today's society, applications running in mobile computing environments are increasing in number and sophistication. Mobile devices are now being used to process highly sensitive transactions such as financial/banking transactions, health and wellness monitoring, payment processing, and social networking. However, mobile computing devices suffer some disadvantages in supporting the security of these transactions, including a small form factor that limits the computing resources, storage, and battery life available. The computational resources to support sophisticated cryptographic functionality may be excessive for ensuring the security of transactions on a mobile device. Similarly, the multiple handshake transactions for user and/or device attestation may be overly complicated to implement via the networks available to most mobile devices.